Amor em Vermelho
by Liz Nichols
Summary: Quando você prega a melhor peça, você obtem o melhor castigo. E foi isso que os Marotos tiveram. Agora, eles terão de ajudar o Clube de Teatro em sua aprensentação anual. Mas o que acontece quando Lily e James são escalados para o par romantico?


_Tudo começou com uma brincadeira_

-Então... Aprontaram mais uma vez. – os garotos se viram encarados pelos olhos severos da professora, por cima de seus óculos quadrados, e reprimiram um sorriso – Será que vocês nunca vão tomar jeito? Quem sabe se tivessem menos tempo livre? Talvez assim não conseguissem pregar peças tão... – Minerva prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, encarando os quarto alunos à sua frente – Tão bem boladas. – ela completou, estreitando os olhos.

_Mas dessa vez a punição não foi tão simples_

-O Clube de Teatro?! Fala sério! Por que não outra coisa? Por que ela não nos manda limpar os vestiários depois dos treinos?! Ainda seria melhor, mas... O Clube de Teatro!?

-Nós já entendemos, Sirius! Não precisa ficar repetindo o tempo todo, já é ruim demais sem você ficar me lembrando.

_E acabou envolvendo inocentes_

-O que eles estão fazendo aqui?! – exclamou a ruiva, os olhos fixos no Maroto que a encarava através dos óculos com um ar divertido.

-Eles ajudarão no Festival de Primavera, Srta Evans. Foi o castigo que eu designei para eles.

-Mas professora...! Eles vão estragar a peça! Você não pode deixar que eles... Eles... - ela respirou fundo, tentando conter o desespero em sua voz - É o último Festival de Primavera! Minha última chance, professora! Essa peça tem que ser perfeita!!

-Eu já disse, esse é o castigo que eu escolhi pros quatro. Portanto acho melhor a senhorita se acostumar com a idéia de vê-los todos os dias. A não ser que prefira se retirar, o que, creio eu, não é a sua vontade.

....

-Escuta aqui Potter, -ela o segurou pela gravata e se aproximou, encarando-o com os olhos em chamas - Os representantes das maiores academias de teatro de Londres estarão assistindo a essa peça, entendeu? Nunca na minha vida eu vou ter outra chance como essa, então é melhor você não estragar tudo. – ela ameaçou entre os dentes, com o rosto bem próximo ao dele.

-Pode deixar, ruivinha. Eu garanto que interpretarei bem meu personagem. – ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, e ela não deixou de perceber a intensidade de suas palavras. Olhou desconfiada nos olhos castanho-esverdeados do garoto e um tremor a atingiu ao ver as segundas intenções por trás daquele sorriso.

_Mas e quando o castigo..._

-Se te incomoda tanto nós podemos dar um jeito, Black. Não vai ser difícil arranjar um personagem mais insignificante pra que você se identifique com o papel.

-Acredite, Nichols, eu não estou aqui porque quero. Mas não pense que pode me intimidar. – ele puxou o script da mão da garota – Eu vou te mostrar que Sirius Black pode fazer qualquer coisa, até mesmo um papel ridículo como esse!

_...Torna-se algo agradável?_

Remus tirou o chapéu e enxugou as gotas de suor em sua testa com as costas da mão.

-Você deve estar morrendo de calor com esse figurino. – ele escutou uma voz risonha ao seu lado e se virou.

-Ei, Jenny. – ele retribuiu o sorriso e aceitou o copo de água que ela lhe estendia.

-Você está fazendo um ótimo papel. – Ela encostou-se à bancada ao lado dele e os dois se encaram por um momento, sorrindo.

...

Sirius a puxou pelo braço, colando seu corpo ao dela enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura. Com um leve tremor, percebeu que a morena também o enlaçara pela cintura, porém com a sua perna. Ela o agarrou pelo cabelo e aproximou mais seus rostos, possibilitando que ele enxergasse cada um dos tons de castanho que compunham os belos orbes da garota.

-Ainda acha que é um papel estúpido, Black? – ela perguntou ofegante, agarrando ainda mais o cabelo do rapaz.

-Eu nunca disse que achava o tango estúpido, também. – ele respondeu, não menos ofegante, sorrindo para a garota.

...

-É só... um ensaio...Potter... – lembrou-lhe, tentando com todas as suas forças desviar os olhos dos lábios entreabertos a milímetros do seu.

-Eu sei disso. – Ele sussurrou. Nesse momento ela olhou pra cima e seus olhos encontraram os do rapaz. Instantaneamente ela se esqueceu do que acabara de dizer, rompendo a distancia que os separava.

_Amizade_

-Você é muito bobo, Remus. – ela disse entre os risos, empurrando o maroto levemente com o braço.

Companheirismo

-Você consegue, Rabicho. Afinal, você é ou não um Maroto? Faça jus ao nosso título! Nós confiamos em você. – ele disse sorrindo, ainda com a mão no ombro do amigo. Pedro esboçou um sorriso em resposta.

_Carinho_

-Não precisa se preocupar... – ele disse, fracamente.

-Claro que eu me preocupo! É por minha culpa você está nessa cama, ao invés de aproveitando o resto das férias.

Ela o olhava com certa urgência, esperando ansiosamente que o moreno melhorasse a qualquer instante, apesar de saber que isso não aconteceria. Não conseguia olhar seus olhos azuis, outrora extremamente brilhantes, sem se lembrar que era por sua causa que eles estavam tão febris.

-Liz... – ele sussurrou, acariciando suavemente o rosto da garota e olhando no fundo de seus olhos amendoados.

_Paixão_

Ele a segurou firmemente, aprofundando o beijo enquanto se inclinava para frente. Lílian passou os braços pelo pescoço de James, agarrando se cabelo com força enquanto explorava sua boca. Sentiu o rapaz deslizar as mãos pela suas costas e sorriu entre seus lábios, puxando pelo cabelo para aprofunda ainda mais o beijo.

Ciúmes

-Eu vi, Evans! Você e aquele _Sebastian, – _ele praticamente cuspiu o nome, com desdém – Juntos no auditório!

-Sebastian é só meu amigo!

-Ele não quer ser só seu amigo, Lily! Você por acaso é cega?!

-Minha visão está em perfeito estado, Potter, diferente da sua. Sinceramente, você está vendo coisas de mais! – ela disse rispidamente, no que ele riu ironicamente. – Quer saber?! Esquece! Não lhe diz respeito com quem saio ou deixo de sair. Além disso, e daí se o Sebastian quer ser mais que um amigo?

-E daí?! – ele repetiu, incrédulo – Lily, o cara é um imbecil!

-Você não pode falar nada, Potter! Ao menos ele teve a decência de me convidar para sair antes de me agarrar à força!

_Ódio_

-Desgraçado!!

E antes que ela piscasse os olhos, o garoto partiu para cima de seu agressor. Ela ainda estava desnorteada e tentava, em vão, decifrar a briga. James prensou o outro contra a parede e deu-lhe um soco, sendo empurrado em seguida com um chute no estômago. Não demorou muito para que ele partisse novamente na direção do rapaz, com o punho cerrado. A briga prosseguiu e Lily observou, horrorizada, quando James o jogou contra a grade da bancada. Estava cada vez mais perigoso, ele estava fora de si.

-James!!! Pára com isso!!! – ela gritava desesperada até que não agüentou e se postou na frente do garoto, abraçando-o pela cintura. – Pára! Antes que uma tragédia aconteça!

-Me deixa Lily! Eu vou acabar com ele!!! – Lílian podia senti-lo tremendo e não precisou encontrar seu olhar para saber que os olhos do Maroto queimavam de ódio.

_**Amor em Vermelho**_

-Você pode duvidar de tudo... Mas acredite quando eu digo que te amo. – ele sussurrou, roçando seus lábios aos dela.


End file.
